The Hunt
by GrayscaleSwan
Summary: The city is such an uninviting place to country boy Lucas. He and his cool and heroic partner must unravel the mystery of Lucas's stolen abilities with the help of an offbeat guardian.
1. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

**Howdy! Grayscale Swan here! This is my second Smash Bro's fic and this time I decided to go with something completely different. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Nintendo owns all the characters in this story.**

* * *

An off putting breeze blew through the open window, sending a shiver down Lucas's spine. He laid unconscious on the dusty and creaky wood flooring. It was almost like he was frozen in time while the city bustled outside. He took soft breaths, laying on his back, mouth ajar and his eyes slightly opened. After another chilling breeze he slowly regained consciousness.

A short sigh left him as he picked himself up. To his surprise, tiny shards of glass had been scattered along his body from his forehead to the tips of his toes.

The apartment around him seemed untouched from when he last saw it. However, in front of where he laid was a shattered, full body mirror. It looked like a masterpiece as it proudly hung on the wall. Its frame was incredibly ornate, and made of gold, with beautifully sculpted wings protruding from the sides. Bright stars were attached to the corners and a fancy crown at the top of the mirror was the icing on the cake. Unfortunately the glass had been shattered, leaving delicate little pieces of the glass dangling from the fancy frame.

The ruined mirror terrified Lucas, forcing him to back away . He couldn't seem to remember what happened, or what he was doing when the mirror was still intact. Before he could get up to collect his thoughts, the door knob jiggled and unlocked.

This wasn't Lucas's apartment but someone else's, someone much richer than him. The door swung open making the hinges creek, a young boy with a #1 shirt waltzed in. After taking one look at Lucas, he frowned as if he were deeply concerned. Not even a second passed by before the professional homeowner's face heated up with anger.

Villager took a little too much pride in his furniture. Lucas panicked and got up, putting his hands together to make a desperate plea to Villager. Sadly, Villager remained unforgiving, his cheeks puffed up and the breeze started up again blowing a dry leaf in front of his face only adding to the effect. Villager dug around in his pockets for a brief moment then pulled out a sharpened axe.

Tears filled Lucas's eyes when he saw the sharp glare of the axe. Was this mirror really worth that much?

It suddenly felt like the two were in some kind of torture room. Lucas tensed up, his fear acted like glue that stuck his feet to the floor. Villager had become Lucas's Medusa, paralyzing him with a solid and steely stare.

Out of Villager's pockets, a maple bonsai tree popped up then landed on the floor right across from Lucas.

With the axe in hand Villager began to push the furniture closer and closer to Lucas, feng shui wasn't Villager's top priority this time. Still unable to move Lucas's eyes got wider and his lip quivered, he cringed at the sound of the sliding furniture. Once the tree touched the tip of Lucas's shoe he leaned back trying to contain a gasp.

Villager's lifeless eyes shot up to meet Lucas's, that grin that always seemed to be plastered on Villager's face got a bit wider. With a swift swing of the axe villager severed the tree's light trunk and sent the top of the tree to fall on top of Lucas's shoe.

Even though it didn't seem like much the impact was greater than the bite force of 20 Ultimate Chimeras. The sheer power blew Lucas back, ejecting him from the apartment.

How humiliating, both Lucas and Villager knew good and well that they themselves couldn't trust the kindness of strangers without hurting someone or getting hurt. Lucas didn't come to the city to cause trouble, honestly after being shot out of an apartment complex by a bonsai cannon, he didn't know why he came in the first place.

He landed in a dumpster in an alley a few blocks over. Talk about being down in the dumps. He let a banana peel slide down his cheek then he shook his head.

Now he was alone on these unfamiliar streets again, but not completely alone. A sharp hiss buzzed in his ear, a coiled up snake emerged from his side pocket.

"Lucas!? What are you doing? One second I'm napping the next second we're in the trash."

The bright red snake was rather irritated by their current location. It raised it's body up like a cobra and stuck out it's tongue whipping Lucas's face with it.

"Phew, did you get thrown out of that weird looking kid's apartment or something? Because this is ridiculous."

Lucas felt his stomach churn, he didn't have the heart nor strength to answer to Rope Snake, his 'heroic' and 'cool' partner. The gloomy boy just shook his head and brought himself to climb out of the dumpster.

"This is why I should have just stayed with Duster, but no! I had to open my big mouth. All those times I saved your ass wasn't enough was it? Nope and I agreed to accompanying you on this dumb adventure, to protect you! What was I thinking? We're screwed."

An abject whimper was Lucas's only response to the testy snake. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, he was only a kid in a big cold city wondering where to go, where he went wrong, and what was in store for him.

Because he was resourceful he gathered a pile of dried leaves, and short sticks that the breeze had carried over from the city's park. He took a deep breath, remembered a few times of glory then pointed his fingers at the pile. A bit of heat warmed his blood letting it cascade through his body into his fingers.

"PK Fire."

Oddly enough not even a spark emerged from Lucas's fingertips.

"Well that's weird, did you just forget how to use PSI Lucas?" Rope Snake teased with a grotesque chuckle.

"That is weird, maybe I'll try something different."

Lucas readied himself, he lifted his head and hands as if he were reaching for the stars.

"PK Thunder!"

As valiant as his effort was his result remained fruitless. The crimson snake touched foreheads with Lucas.

"You're not sick are you?"

The snake stuck out his forked tongue and flicked it back and forth on Lucas's forehead to check his temperature. Or just to see if the smell of garbage was gone. The snake frowned a bit, for the smell of rotten eclairs and bananas was still there. "You seem fine to me. But look Lucas, just call me when you work everything out, it seems like you need a little time alone." The fatigued snake exhaled, that was his own little way of saying he didn't want to deal with Lucas at the moment.

When Rope Snake coiled back up in Lucas's pocket it seemed as if the last glitter of hope left Lucas. Left him in the dark damp alley, even the heroic and cool Rope Snake didn't want anything to do with Lucas. He kicked an empty can of Pokemon food then sat down on the chilly concrete.

"Whatever happened to protecting me?"

Lucas softly started to weep, he knew that crying wouldn't help anything but the fact that he somehow forgot PSI struck fear and concern in his heart. Just thinking about his current situation was making him even more miserable. He put his hands over his eyes and shuddered as salty tears rolled down his pudgy red cheeks.

Rope Snake knew Lucas needed attention but the snake wasn't as heroic as he said he was. He admitted it before, just like then he failed and left Lucas for dead.

Lucas sobbed until his face turned bright red and his throat felt sore. The tears felt like they eroded canyons in Lucas's cheeks the extra sniveling only added to the pain. He cried until he tired himself out and his eyelids grew heavy. A few more minutes passed by then he finally cried himself to sleep.

The soft snores provoked Rope Snake to emerge from hiding, he looked at Lucas with somber eyes then slithered on top of Lucas's head and coiled up in an attempt to keep him warm. As Lucas slept he felt his snake's warmth and dreamt of a time when things were easier.

As soon as the sun rose over the city a strange light shined in Lucas's eyes waking him up. Upon waking, he noticed that Rope Snake was gone and the alley way was littered with downy feathers.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rope Snake coiled around an unfamiliar object. It looked like some kind of sumptuous bow crafted by a god, or goddess.

"This is a pretty nifty looking weapon! I have so many questions, flying spartan boy. Hey look! I'm Asclepius!"

Lucas rubbed his eyes and sat up alarmed by Rope Snake's antics. Before him stood something, someone who was different than anything he had ever seen before.

"Well actually I'm not really a Spartan per say. But thanks, this weapon here is the Palutena Bow, the goddess of light, Palutena made it herself."

The angel sounded rather cheerful, after he talked a bit about his weapon that Rope Snake seemed to adore he noticed Lucas was awake. His wings flared open as he took a step towards Lucas.

"I see you're awake now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pit, and I understand that you need a bit of help around here. I'll watch over you and your snake."

Lucas backed away a bit and was at a loss for words. Rope Snake slithered up the bow and laid around Pit's neck like a boa.

"So, like a guardian angel?" The short snake wafted Pit's scent with his tongue, obviously pleased with his refreshing smell. "Ooh! Is that Pomegranate?"

Pit only chuckled then looked at Lucas with enticing eyes and spoke with a cajoling voice. "Exactly, like a guardian angel."

Lucas swallowed and looked at the seemingly pure angel with an uncertain face. "I guess that's okay." He said softly with a slight stutter.

Rope Snake beamed happily and seemed to feel a whole lot better just from being around the angel. But Lucas still felt skeptical about Pit, something about him seemed a little off. Even though his aura was bright, to Lucas it shined like a morning star, Pit was someone to fear. Why would an angel that could soar through the sky lay so low in a city like this?

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out in a week or two, thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Market

**I'm back with this brand new chapter! I want to thank everyone who read and left a review on the last chapter! You guys are cool, also I was being extra risky while writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Nintendo owns all the characters. **

* * *

"Great, so I also understand that you lost something." Pit smiled lightly and waved Lucas on to walk through the alley.

"Yes, my powers."

"Well I can help you get them back. You're gonna want to find someone they call Tiger. They say he's incredibly cunning, black as night, and very versatile."

Lucas wore a look of disbelief, "Who are they?"

"You know. Them."

Pit cut his eyes at Lucas, and his voice sounded especially stern. Rope Snake took note of the name now that he knew Pit was serious.

"And I've got a pretty good idea of where Tiger could be too. He's definitely in this city."

The bizarre angel liked to pretend he was some kind of wise and all seeing being, but Lucas could beg to differ. None of this nonsense Pit was talking about made any sense to Lucas.

How can Rope Snake be so calm and happy around this angel, I don't like him leading me around like this. I'm usually the one leading everyone around. What happened!?

Lucas's thoughts caused him to make a somewhat upset face to himself, he puffed out his cheeks and shut his eyes tight in frustration. Pit's sudden appearance wasn't the only thing that didn't seem right, he kept leading them through back alleys instead of the open streets.

Something else made Rope Snake feel strange. He slithered off Pit then wrapped himself around Lucas's arm.

"Hey Lucas, do you get the feeling that we are being watched?"

What strange behavior from the cool and heroic Rope Snake. Lucas shook his head then patted the anxious snake's smooth scales in an attempt to reassure him. Sadly, Lucas couldn't reassure himself, let alone Rope Snake. All of a sudden, Pit held out his arm and clotheslined Lucas, for suddenly something leaped out in front of them, causing the angel to be perplexed by who, or what confronted them.

It looked like a pastel pink round creature with red feet and button eyes. On top of its head was a headdress made of icicles. The Palutena Bow chimed as Pit took a fighting stance, Pit acted as if the icy individual was an enemy. Lucas held Rope Snake close to him and stayed behind his guardian angel. The bracelets on Pit's arms twinkled and he drew an arrow made of what seemed to be a beam of blue light.

Pit quickly pinpointed the target then sent the arrow propelling through the air like a bullet towards the pink puff ball. As ditzy as the pink creature looked, it was actually remarkably fast, and it took a deep breath then blew freezing cold air on the approaching arrow, freezing it solid.

The whole party cringed at such a sight.

The worthy opponent shouted "Freeze!", before taking the arrow in hand and chucking it right back at Pit.

PK Freeze! was the first thing that popped into both Lucas and Rope Snake's heads. Now was the time to be heroic. Lucas grabbed a hold of Rope Snake's tail and took a fighting stance himself. He stretched out his arm, prompting Rope Snake to extend and latch onto Pit's belt. Immediately after the contact Lucas threw Pit in the air and dodged the frozen arrow.

"Now, Lucas! It's getting away with your PSI!"

Adrenaline raced through Lucas's body, he bounded towards the enemy extending Rope Snake again. The snake's sharp jagged teeth poked out as he opened his jaw as wide as he could. The tips of Rope Snake's forked tongue stuck out as well, he could almost taste the opponent.

Unfortunately Rope Snake was thrown to the ground, unable to grab the enemy. When Lucas threw him forward, the concrete under him crumbled and broke away. After a short screech the young hero realized that he had fallen into a pitfall. All he could do was squirm and watch as the pink ball escaped with his ice powers.

Once Lucas wormed his way out of the cruel trap, Pit swooped down and landed next to the saddened boy. Lucas looked away then picked up Rope Snake. The dreary look on Lucas's face made his snake pout.

"Hey, it's okay well find him again, you can trust me." The heroic snake rested around Lucas's neck and tried to comfort him. On the other hand Pit looked ahead and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you're snake friend is right, I'm sure we can catch up to that thing if we continue this way."

Lucas sighed and balled his hands up into fists."Where were you? Why couldn't you help me catch that thing before it got away?"

Spite and malice was evident in Lucas's voice, Rope Snake lowered his head when he heard it. Pit raised his eyebrows and took a step forward. "I thought I would let you catch it yourself. Also, there are a lot of dangerous electrical wires up there. You might want to think twice about tossing someone up there next time. Now come on."

There was that seriousness again, Lucas just sighed then followed behind Pit. Lucas looked up and noticed that there were no electrical wires in sight. He had to think to himself for a bit to keep from fussing out loud.

He looks completely fine, and there aren't even any wires up there. Note to self Pit is a liar!

As they walked a strange smell spread through the air. Lucas remained unphased but the smell alerted Rope Snake and Pit.

"Hey do you smell that?"

The scent was blown around with a flap of Pit's wings, and Lucas could tell something was wrong when the look on Pit's face grew incredibly uneasy.

"It's eggplant!" The red snake blurted out.

"That's crazy, Rope Snake, eggplants don't smell like anything." Lucas said while softly petting Rope Snake.

Both Pit and the snake turned to Lucas and barked in unison. "Yes they do!"

"That's not good, I had a bad experience with eggplants," Pit groaned.

A few shadows in the shifty alley quickly moved around, Lucas backed up, while Rope Snake coiled around Lucas's neck and tightened.

"Ach, Rope Snake loosen u-"

Before Lucas could finish his sentence a loud thud rang through the alley and Lucas fell to the ground. Someone had hit him in the back of the head with a shovel. The last thing Lucas saw was Pit drawing another light arrow and Rope Snake coming to his aid. All sounds were starting to fade out as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Lucas!? Hey!"

The fiery snake's voice was the last thing Lucas heard before he completely blacked out, and Rope Snake was carried away by clammy looking claws.

Hours that seemed like mere seconds passed by until Lucas's eyelids fluttered open. His head was pounding and he soon realized that he was hanging upside down, with tape over his mouth. The rope was so tight that Lucas could barely move, but squirming around made his head hurt even more.

He took a look around the room, and noting that it was a small room with what looked like metal walls and flooring. A small assortment of furniture and paintings were for sale, but it seemed like no one else was there.

He let out a muffled scream in hopes that someone could hear him, and something beside him moved around vigorously.

"Rope Snake!" Lucas called out with his suppressed voice, as he teared up when he saw the distress in the snake's eyes. There was his heroic and cool partner, Rope Snake, tied to a rope by his tongue.

"Lucas!" Rope Snake could speak a lot better than Lucas, but he still sounded like a cat got his tongue.

The iron door opened and a crazy looking fox scurried inside then locked the door.

"Ah, what a crazy surprise, you two are alive."

The untrustworthy fox waltzed over to the two, his very presence made Lucas  
feel sick to his stomach.

"This snake of yours would sell nicely. Once I skin it of course, it's scales are such  
a brilliant red."

The shopkeeper ran a claw down Rope Snake's back and snickered. Rope Snake cringed and tried hissing but unfortunately it didn't work very well, he could only try and mean mug the other.

The Palutena Bow was mounted on the wall behind Lucas and Rope Snake, and the ridiculous animal placed a price tag on it. Lucas wiggled around and looked behind him at the bow.

Pit's bow! He thought to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"This will sell nicely as well, such a beautiful weapon. It's close to godly! And as for you fat boy."

The eccentric fox ran another claw up and down Lucas's red cheek.

"I have no use for living snakes and humans, or angels for that matter."

He snapped his fingers and an overpriced classic wardrobe that was on display opened wide. Inside was the so called guardian angel Pit, gagged and bound. Surprisingly enough the drawer under Pit opened as well. Inside was a wolf villager with a very good fashion sense.

She had been hogtied but was able to remove her gag somehow.

"Why are you doing this? I was going to buy a couch from you!" The wolf yelled and struggled. Too bad, she cried so much that her mascara was running.

"Hush peasant, that's what you get for telling all the villagers my password! And I thought we were family."

The shifty fox harshly snapped back then shut the drawer with no remorse.

"Women, am I right?" He chuckled trying to make a crude joke out of the situation. "How are you angel? No worries soon your time will come, your wings are beautiful I must say."

Pit scowled as the fox reached out to touch his feathery wings. The rough claws raking across his wings made him writhe and thrash around.

"Feisty! That's okay, soon I will have your wings."

The crazy fox dug around in his pockets and pulled out a large saw. Just as he took a step forward someone knocked rather loudly on the door. He sucked his teeth and shut the wardrobe doors, and threw a curtain in front of Lucas and Rope Snake.

After He and the guest exchanged a few words, he opened the door and let in two people. They were fairly short and had blue and pink parkas on.

"Ah yes, come in Popo and Nana. I was actually just working on getting some exotic wares."

Pit looked through the crevice of the wardrobe and recognized the face of who the shopkeeper called Nana. It was the pink puff ball with the ice crown.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
